


F**king Father Christmas

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Holiday Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Tickling, silly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to skip the usual holiday related comic this year since the inspiration well is a bit dry and really, it would have been hard to top "wand stuck up the bum" in terms of the requisite crackiness required for a holiday story (done by me.). But lo, the gods of cracky porn smiled down on me today and gave me an idea for a silly, hopefully funny, and endearingly cracky little PWP, so there you go. Don't expect any great writing, that's not the point.
> 
> I'm doing it a bit earlier than usual this year since I plan to be busy around the actual holidays and the muse being what it is, well, best to strike while the idea is fresh.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

Please excuse this interruption by drunken Severus, who wishes you a joyous (and hopefully not hungover) Yuletide. The comic will return shortly after the pencil pusher has returned back to good health and sanity! :)


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
